Dusty Pages - Locations
The Prosperous and Enlightened Southern Empire History The Southern Empire was founded on the ruins of the Roman Empire, after the fall of the Roman empire after its last emperor was betrayed by one of his counselors, who was, in turn, flung sky high by a hun soldier who fed him to his gigantic flying, thunder-horse, causing the horse an instant indigestion that killed it and ended one of the great hun conquest campaigns yet. After a truce, based on the "recalcitratio in gigas mortuus equum" treaty, the brief peace and subsequence rise of the horrid night-beast of the Central states allowed the Empire to reconstitute itself. At first, the small, squabbling kingdoms didn't do much for it, but finally it all came together with the rise of the First and Enlightened Southern Emperor, at around the time of the fall of the Night Beast. What you should know: *The empire is orderly. "Lawful" is a good keyword here. *People of the southern empire are vibrant, colorful, and artistic. *Magic is controlled in the empire. Any mage coming from a foreign land must request a permit in order to practice magic in the Empire. Witches and Warlocks, given their peculiar nature, must be registered. *All offensive spells in the empire are 30% less effective, due to large magic-dampening enchantments through the land. *There are a lot less monsters in the Imperial roads. *It is much safer to travel in the empire, not only because of the lack of monsters, but because any traveller is guaranteed to meet helpful imperial guards that will escort their caravans. Sites Rome -''' The heart of the Empire. A city constantly bathed, if not baked by golden sunlight. Old, dusty buildings house the most powerful people in the Mediterranean region. If you can see past the ever-bright, yellow skies, you would see the thin lines of the massive magic circles suspended in the skies, casting protective charms on the city. 'Naples - '"Live, dance, and make love, because tomorrow you will die." That's that they say around here. It has to do with that active volcano that's ever looming over the city. In a way, the city embodies the very essence of in the Empire, highly magnified: it's rich (and I do mean very) with art and song, but ever in the shadows of a reminder of a higher power. '''Florentine Kingdoms - The economic and artistic core, not only of the Empire, but likely of all Europe. The golden Florin is widely accepted in foreign regions, and used as the formal coin of the Empire. Venetia -''' The "twice-blessed" city of trade and canals. Rich in trade thanks to its position and awarded many liberties by the Empire for the city's contribution in protecting it from the Ottoman invasions, to the point where it's practically autonomous and given a certain degree of independence. Venetia is a place to go for riches and beauty, and to see a good part of its massive, sprawling fleet of ships. '''Rouen - '''Another rich city, with a more turbulent history: Rouen faces the Kalmar Empire, and off its coast it's not too far a journey to the Isles. It has burned several times, but recovered and now serves as a trade center, specially for cl8othing and metallurgy. Rouen has '''an astronomical clock, '''rumored to be of significant importance to the Empire. '''Paris - Cultural, vibrant, and has a gate to the Netherworld in one of its large cemeteries. Strasbourg - '''The city of Crossroads. It was culturally more aligned to the central states originally, but was won over by the Empire along time ago. '''Gibraltar Du Nord - '''The most stronngly fortified city in the edge of the empire. While its physical walls rise high, its magical barriers are said to be nigh impenetrable, having been set up with ancient magic in darker days. Nowadays, people don't know how to replicate these spells. '''Geneva Lyon Castille-La Mancha - A mystical region where many faiths and beliefs come together, specially in its capitol town of Toledo. Some of its settlements come from the bronze age, and walking the streets here is wading in history. Oh, and undead nuns which roam the streets at night. Ursaria -''' Ruled by bears. Spanish bears. '''Aviz - Corsica - The worst thing that could ever happen, EVER, is to have someone from Corsica swear vengeance against you. Ragusa -''' 'Athens -' 'Rhodes -' The standing defense against the Ottoman invasion. It helps they have that gigantic, animated colossus that literally bats their airships out of the sky, or shoots them down with concentrated sun-powered lasers coming from its eyes. Central States History The Central States constitute the most heterogeneous region in the land. They have no central governing body, and instead are a collection of kingdoms and duchies. The most important event in its history was the sudden rise of the horrendous Night-Beast, a creature that sunk a whole chunk of the land into a centuries-long night. Curiously, it was also this period which kept out some even more horrible abominations. What you should know *The Central States have no given attitude. Some kings might be righteous and orderly, and others terrible and cruel. The descriptive term for it is "chaotic." *There are a lot more monsters in the roads of this region than in any other land. *Parts of the region that were under the reign of the Night Beast have unique flora and fauna to them, developed during the endless night. *Survival of the fittest: being stronger (and even better, clever) will help you through in this place. Ragnare - a town that's constantly gloomy and thick with an air of fear and menace. Thick walls surround it because monsters are often trying to come into the town. to eat Deitrich's family mostly. Wroclaw - A rich and fertile region.The area everyone and their mother has gone to war for. It's rich in iron and tools to make weapons. There's also dwarves living around, rare in Midgard Heidelberg - A rather romantic town on the outskirts of the once-Night-Beast-dominated dark region of Bayern. Sits on a river. Rich and relatively peaceful. People there are red-haired and very strongly spirited, as there's some magic users about. Worms - Let's not ignore the possibility the town might ride on a giant worm for protection. Or sit on a castle, BUILT ON A GIANT WORM. It's just hard to resist. More importantly however is the fact the town is somewhat multicultural, and more tollerant of outsiders. Hessecassel - Relatively rich, but specially because of its military. Hessecassell has a lot of mercenaries, and is the go to place for recruiting someone who will help you win a war. Aachen - A serious and strong city that sits nearly at the border of the central states, facing the large, Southern-Imperial stronghold of Gibraltar-Du-Nord (Luxembourg). Aachen is the closest to a 'capitol' to this region, and is a city of stone and order. There's universities here, and alchemist schools. The Teutonic Order - The most organized and fierce, militant state of military militariness. An order of warriors who serve to fight divine causes only: they don't meddle too much in wars, although some of them are reportedly working as mercenaries to bring money to the order. Extremely lawful and serve order. Varsava - This wonderful city was repeatedly raided time after time, enduring all sort of misfortunes until they developed golems to defend themselves. The golems surround the city, which now thrives under their gigantic shadows. '''Hun Region Buda - Current capitol of the Hun lands. Huns are a friendly bunch who were once the worst thing that happened to the ex-Roman empire and the central states, until Erich, back in the day and in the form of a horrifying giant cutout of night itself, got in the way. Not that he cared about people, he just decided to terrify the bayern region. Now, while Huns will invade your asses, they are Europe's biggest defense against the Ottoman empire. They really don't like the Ottoman empire, Bran - It's the town of DRACULARS. The Hanseatic League A series of cities which have an inter-regional trade group ignoring borders. They are: Koln (Central) - The fire city. Reclusive and controlled, and protected by its Red Sparks - elite fire mages. The city takes pride in the safety it gives its citizens, but it's also very unwelcoming to foreign mages unless they're invited. Brugge (Southern Empire) - The water city. Has canals. It's a booming commercial city with unique goods Lunden (Isles) - The Steel city. The lack of importance of old London compared to other Isle cities is compensated by the fact they've got a furnace of magical steel and weapons. Lunden provides most of the weaponry for the league. Lubeck (Central) ''- The "queen" of the league. The most vibrant trading city and the one in charge of protecting the trade routes. Lubeck has TRAINED DRAGONS that do this Falsterbo ''(Kalmar) - The northern connection of the league, and the ice city. Serves as a gateway into the Kalmar union. 'Kalmar Union' Kopenhavn - The capitol of the union. A rich and highly structured, democratic and well defended trade citadel. Tales of mermaids surround it Utrecht - The enterprising city of movement and transportation. Utrech has a tower of trials Tower for those brave enough to face their own soul. It's also the house of the Mage of Motion, the ruling noble of the city, who practices with space-manipulation magic. Utrecht is working on developing new means of transportation to bring Europe together, with itself as the linking center Uppsala - Riga - 'Rus -' Novgorod - Category:Dusty Pages